


食髓知味 (1) [ABO] [NC-17] 【曼朱/維達】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Mandžukić, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega! Vida, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Alpha! MandžukićOmega! Vida*預警：含半強迫情節。





	食髓知味 (1) [ABO] [NC-17] 【曼朱/維達】

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Mandžukić  
> Omega! Vida  
> *預警：含半強迫情節。

 

 

1.

　　筆在性別欄位上頓了頓，墨水由筆尖擴散開來形成一個小黑點。

　　儘管不想承認，但多馬戈伊．維達無法在個人資料上做假，只能摸摸鼻子寫下一個潦草的「Omega」。

　　協助填表格的人員挑了挑眉，看著面前這位身材結實且性格強硬的球員，臉部堅毅的線條也讓人不太能將他和Omega聯想作一塊。工作人員是個Beta，稍微靠近才聞到一股淡淡的香茅味，他簡單瀏覽一遍表單然後交回維達手上。

　　「等一下進去的時候拿這單子給醫生就行，他會問你相關問題。」

 

　　隊醫把表單翻閱幾遍，然後又回到第一頁，視線定格在性別欄位上。

　　「你來之前打過抑制劑？」

　　其實體檢公告上就有註明在體檢前一週不能施打會影響檢查的藥劑，所以這個提問只是例行公事罷了。

　　「沒有，但貼了抑制貼片。」

　　維達轉過身把上衣捲至肩頭，背上至少有七片，隊醫小幅度搖了搖頭，讓維達把貼片都撕下來然後進觀察室待一個半小時。

　　身上各處都與測量身體機能的儀器連接，前二十分鐘什麼都不能做，只能躺在床上聽放置在角落的音響中放出的音樂。維達想那應該是古典樂，但他其實沒有認真在聽，只是盯著天花板手心直冒汗，似乎無法徹底放鬆，一想到待會要在沒有抑制劑和貼片的狀況下運動，整個人就開始緊繃。

　　通常情況下，球員進「克羅埃西亞U19」的前後兩年間是第二性別正式分化的時期，維達則是在去年十八歲的時候分化成了Omega。即便過了一年，他還是沒能適應這種變化，兩個月一次的發情期所造成的無力感甚至讓他感到害怕。身邊的親友亦是驚訝，以為他會是一個Beta或Alpha，也為他之後的足球生涯感到擔憂。

　　近幾年，世界剛開始重視Omega在體育界發展的權利，雖然措施並不是特別完善，但幾乎每個俱樂部都有設置特別的房間方便Omega運動員度過發情期。

　　度過發情期的方式可以選擇找人性交做短期標記；或者施打抑制劑將部份症狀壓下來，但容易造成後來的發情期絮亂，以及賽前體檢被測出殘留藥物而不能上場。

　　然而維達選擇了後者。

　　因為他不想被人看見發情時淫亂的模樣，他沒辦法想像被自己隊友壓在身下操的感覺是多麼羞恥，所以他獨自承受身體像火燒一般的疼，也喪失了許多參賽的機會。但在俱樂部中不錯的表現還是讓他有機會進入國家隊；法律規定不能因為運動員是Omega而拒絕讓其入隊，必須要有完整的檢查結果來認定其是否有足夠的身體素質。

　　所以他現在在這個白的可怕的房間裡接受檢查，待二十分鐘過後抑制貼片的功能減退，接下來的程序和普通的體檢沒有明顯差異，只是要檢測的是人在信息素正常發揮下運動的數據。

　　過後隊醫告訴維達他各種指數都處於正常值，只是告誡他不要過度使用抑制劑，畢竟會對生殖系統造成一定程度的損害。

　　言下之意就是讓他找個Alpha。

　　維達點點頭表示了解，但還是請醫生先開一些抑制劑給他，並答應會慢慢減量。

 

 

2.

　　顯然醫生開的劑量比之前俱樂部給的要輕很多，並沒有起到實際作用，維達的信息素變得不太穩定，且常感覺燥熱，尤其是後頸開始有了腫脹感。

　　目前為止除了醫生和上層的幹部，還沒有人知道他是個Omega。

　　從球員們的談吐間可以發現，他們對於球隊中的性別比例相當不以為意，並不覺得Omega有什麼能力進入國家隊。

　　但凡事皆有例外──盧卡．莫德里奇瘦小的體型在球隊中尤為明顯，在髮尾間若隱若現的腺體任誰都能看出來他是Omega，所以他也無意隱藏。莫德里奇年紀尚輕卻有著不俗的球技，處事圓滑但該維護自身權益的時候態度也會強硬起來，不會平白讓人欺負，自然讓球員們心服口服，不敢去招惹他。

　　而其他球員各個體格強健，維達不太清楚是否有其他Omega，有一些性格較溫厚且沒有腺體的想當然一定是Beta；但由於平常Alpha們也會使用貼片掩蓋氣味，所以可能有像他一樣偽裝成Alpha的Omega。

　　克羅埃西亞足球協會尊重Omega們的想法，不擅自向他人透露他們的性別，暫時讓Omega們自己去處理，但也建議愈早和隊員坦白愈好，並表示緊急或必要的時候還是會介入。

　　維達現在的頭髮長度還無法完全蓋住腺體，但他抑制貼片的用量很大，基本上聞不到氣味，大家都還以為他是個Alpha。因此他並不是刻意隱瞞自己的性別，只是不知道怎麼開口。

　　抑制劑造成的排斥現象讓他擔心自己隨時會發情，到時候如果人不在Omega專用房裡，十之八九是要獻出他的第一次了，而且還是在不確定對象是誰的情況下。

 

 

3.

　　剛開始他以為自己至少能靠化學藥物撐個兩年。

　　在體檢後四個月間，本應兩個月一次的發情期並沒有到來，取而代之的是不定時感到燥熱卻冒冷汗，下腹部也有陣痛的情形，向醫生詢問後得到的答案是：藥物排斥。

　　原來抑制劑不只是劑量變少，成分也和以前用的不一樣，才造成身體的不適應。

　　感覺受到了欺騙，維達很氣憤，但醫生只是說：「要試著習慣最新版本的抑制劑，現在球隊都用這個。」

　　現在他得戰戰兢兢地在球隊中活動，因為醫生也說不準發情期什麼時候來，只叫他一感覺不對勁就到醫務室。

　　他還怕自己沒辦法撐到醫務室就先倒在路上了。

 

　　這樣的擔憂到後來也成真了。

 

　　在某次集訓結束後和隊友攀談時，許多Alpha已經把貼片拆除，空氣中混著各種信息素的氣味讓維達感覺不妙。這是他第一次參加集訓，之前一段時間還在處理各種雜務，就算一起行動也會避免長時間和Alpha們待在密閉空間裡。但此時的共處一室是無法避免的，一股燥熱從小腹和頸部蔓延開來，過了一分鐘還沒有消退，體溫反而有上升的趨勢，維達覺得這次非去一趟醫務室不可了。

　　這時資歷比他早幾年的隊友──曼朱基奇發現他臉色不太對勁，本想詢問一下維達的身體狀況，結果在碰到對方的手臂時被滾燙的體溫給嚇到了，維達迅速將手抽離，彷彿他才是被燙到的那一方。

　　「失陪一下......」

　　急忙逃離現場後，維達才發現自己什麼都沒帶就跑了出來，這裡離醫務室還有一段路，但他的視線已經逐漸模糊，沒有先打抑制劑緩解讓他愈發暈眩，只能靠著牆跌坐在地上粗喘。

 

　　這時，有雙手穿過腋下將他托起，強大的信息素將他包圍。

 

　　 _──完了。_

 

 

4.

　　曼朱基奇在維達急忙衝出更衣室時就跟了出去，見對方倒地便立馬上前攙扶，沒想到一股檸檬香茅的氣味撲鼻而來，進而影響Alpha釋放出其強大的信息素，他一陣心急便將對方拖進最近的一間更衣室，恰巧裡頭空無一人，將門反鎖後他抱著癱軟在他懷裡的人反而不知道該怎麼辦。

　　維達掙扎著想扳開曼朱基奇的手臂，想當然是完全起不了作用，反而因為情緒激動而釋放了更多信息素，擱在對方手臂上的手顫抖著，溫度燙得嚇人。

　　「該死──你是Omega！」

　　曼朱基奇向裡走了幾步將人放倒，發情的Omega趴在板凳上，屁股卻不自覺抬高，雙腿夾緊摩擦著，後方已經濕成一片。

　　他不想強迫一個才相識沒幾個月的新成員和他發生關係，但眼前這副景象讓他硬得發疼，要是不解決維達的發情期，他們兩個誰也別想從這裡走出去。

 

　　他將維達的短褲連同內褲拽下丟在一旁，掰開並卡進一直試圖闔上的雙腿間使其無法掙脫，在入口隨便按摩幾下──曼朱基奇覺得自己還做了這動作已經很善良了──就將粗長的性器插了進去。

　　被進入的Omega發出一聲尖叫，由於自體產生的液體已經適當地潤滑，所以並不是因為痛，只是他心理上完全還沒準備好。

　　曼朱基奇捲起對方的上衣，發現背上有一大塊區域被抑制貼片覆蓋著，他粗暴地將那些已經失去用處的東西撕掉，就算是已經修剪得極短的指甲依然在白嫩的背上留下了一條條紅痕。

　　「這麼不想被Alpha碰？」

　　溫熱的甬道和信息素融合的味道讓曼朱基奇失去理智，他扣住維達的腰窩用力衝撞；原本就被情慾染成粉色的肌膚在Alpha強而有力的手勁下變成了玫紅色。右手順著背肌的紋理向上撫摸，在他上過的Omega裡原本只有福薩里科有這樣能媲美Alpha的身材。

　　曼朱基奇認為自己挺幸運。

　　手指繼續在背上流連，滑過方才粗魯行為造成的痕跡，明顯感覺到身下人的顫慄。

 

　　維達從在走廊到被推倒在板凳上操都沒見到身後那個人的臉，但空氣中瀰漫著類似胡椒的辛辣味和咬著牙忍住怒氣而變沙啞的嗓音，讓他肯定那的確是曼朱基奇。

　　隨著猛烈的撞擊，維達的前胸被木板邊緣嗑得生疼，讓他發出了斷斷續續的悶哼，他雙手撐住板凳試著抬起身子，沒想到頸脖突然被抓住，整個人硬生生地被按回原來的姿勢，甚至更低，維達感覺到拇指在腺體周圍打轉，原本就腫起來的肉塊變得特別敏感，又酸又疼的酥麻感由神經分佈密集的後頸傳至全身，淚水開始不受控制地滴落在地板上。

　　「不......不要......」

　　因著第一次的生疏以及怕被咬破腺體標記的恐懼，維達無法真正享受這場性愛，開始哭著抽搐，肺部被壓迫使他咳了起來。照理說Omega在做愛時應該要築個窩，可現在他們並不是在自己的房間或溫暖的被窩中，而是一個混雜各種氣味的公共空間。

　　這時唯一能讓Omega安心的就是Alpha的氣味。

　　一股力量將維達拉起，他往後跌坐在曼朱基奇身上並被濃濃的信息素包圍，那硬挺的東西又更加深入，頂弄了幾下後維達迎來了他的第一次高潮。

　　酸疼的感覺並沒有消失，維達依舊難受，但此時體內好像正產生了某種變化。

　　「噓──」

　　曼朱基奇從後環抱住維達，厚實的胸膛緊貼著對方的背，下巴靠在緊繃的肩上，他試著安撫還在抽泣的人把凌亂的金髮往後撥，又在人臉上胡亂抹了幾把想將眼淚擦掉，可正性奮的他動作也不是太溫柔，使維達向後縮了縮，腺體擦過曼朱基奇脖子，惹得維達一陣輕顫。

　　「請......請不要......請不要標記我......」

 

　　「......放心吧，我不是會到處留種的人。」曼朱基奇將先前脫下來的衣物鋪在地上，讓維達趴在上面，屁股抬高，而自己伏在上方貼緊他的背，「但現在必須先解決你的問題。」

　　說完又開始挺動，曼朱基奇單手摟著維達的腰腹讓抽插維持一定的深度，看不出來維達身材精瘦，屁股居然這麼有肉，他忍不住揉了一把，聽見身下傳來的呻吟。

　　鼻間充斥著球衣上曼朱基奇的氣味，維達發現自己放鬆了不少，身體也漸漸為Alpha打開，居然自動向後方的陰莖湊了過去。

　　又是一個新的深度。

　　「該死......你再往後......就要頂進生殖腔了。」

　　曼朱基奇頭靠在不會碰到腺體的右肩上，低語時鼻間的氣息拂過臉龐，在搖晃的視線中維達看見近在咫尺的臉，他抓住撐在一旁的手臂，湊上前親吻曼朱基奇，扭過脖子的姿勢壓迫到了氣管，產生快要窒息的暈眩感，沒想到這居然讓他有點興奮，括約肌突然地收縮，使陰莖進出穴口的感覺更加鮮明，維達牙關顫抖著不知道嗑破了誰的嘴唇，一陣鐵繡味蔓延開來，酸軟的腰肢頂不過高速的挺動，只能靠身後的人緊緊箍住骨盆，幾下猛烈的撞擊甚至將維達整個人頂得向前滑了一段距離。

　　後穴一陣緊絞，兩人同時迎來了高潮，雙雙倒在地上喘氣，還來不及抽出來的性器將一半的精液留在裡頭，剩下的全射在維達的大腿上，全身黏膩的感覺讓他只想好好洗個澡。

 

　　「接下來一星期你都待在我房間吧。」

　　「嗯？」高潮的餘韻還未退去，維達迷迷糊糊地沒能懂曼朱基奇的意思。

　　「你......不會是第一次吧？」

　　從這個角度只見維達紅了耳根，幾乎要將頭埋進地裡了。

　　「天啊，看來真得好好調教一下。」

　　「什麼？」

　　維達不顧無力的身軀，硬是要把自己撐起來，結果被曼朱基奇托起拉到長凳上。

　　「看吧，真怕你哪天搞死自己，如果在沒人的地方發作或是被壞人扛走了可沒人能幫你。」

　　曼朱基奇整理完地上一片狼藉後，抽了幾張紙巾清理維達腿上的體液，手正要滑進大腿根部的時候被阻止了。

　　「......你是故意的？」維達眼裡含著水光，緊張得有點破音。

 

　　他又勃起了。

 

　　「使用這間更衣室的人估計要回來了，我們可以換個場地再搞一輪。」

　　曼朱基奇沒有正面回應，只是笑笑然後把衣服丟給愣在長凳上的人。

 

　　「反正你至少還要發情三天。」

 

　　維達看著他的笑容感到不寒而慄。

　　 _──流氓。_

　　

 

　　———TBC———

 

**Author's Note:**

> ABO的設定好複雜，我已經不知道哪些才是原始設定了orz  
> 然後關於氣味，我真的很不會形容......一個是由香皂另一個是從調味料想到的，結果寫了之後覺得總會想到吃的就放棄詳細描述了......


End file.
